mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Basketball Smash '''is the fourth basketball installment in the series. It is for Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game features two modes: one normal and one hybrid mode, similar to the style of ''Mario Strikers Charged. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Wave * Aaron * Katie * Cole * Keelan Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Koopa Troopa * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet * Logan * Nick B. * Dan * Zach Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Eggman Nega * Reed * Drew O. * Kenny * Kayla Skill Type * Peach * Waluigi * Rosalina * Shy Guy * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Sticks * Austin * Steven L. * Brad L. * Kaitlin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Bob-omb * Lightning * Chaos Emerald * Fire Flower * Special Move * Gold Flower * Fake Item Box * Chip Stadiums * Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Western Land from Mario Party 2 * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Maple Treeway from Mario Kart Wii * Melty Monster Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Run from Super Mario 3D World * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World * Camelot Castle from Sonic and the Black Knight * Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog * Ice Cap from Sonic Adventure * Hill Top from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes * Radiant Emerald from Sonic R Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Pirate Land from Mario Party 2 # Bowser Land from Mario Party 2 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # DK Pass from Mario Kart DS # Wario Stadium from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Bloocheep Ocean from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Credits from Super Mario 3D Land # Rainbow Levels from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # ROYal Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Labyrinth from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Can You Feel The Sunshine? from Sonic R # Living in the City from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Ice Mountain from Sonic Advance # Egg Rocket from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # All Hail Shadow from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World